Two Different Worlds
by V.P.virtuoso
Summary: -AU- A rich heir, and a poor orphan, both trying to live normal lives in the high-tech streets of La Rousse City; two people with so many differences, yet shared more similarities than anyone else in the world. In this collision of two different worlds, will it bring forth a heartwarming bond? Or a love that was never meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! So yeah, it's a repost. What else? It's pokeshipping, with their Japanese names used. Don't like, don't read. If you like it, then by all means, read, and of course, review xDD

Here's a list:

**Cast**

**Main**

Ash….Satoshi Taijiri

Misty….Kasumi Furushima / Hanazono

Drew….Shu Furushima / Hiromi (You'll know later on why Kasumi and Shu have two surnames)

May….Haruka Misaki

Gary…..Shigeru Okido

Brock…Takeshi Iwamatsu

**Minor**

Daisy…Sakura Furushima

Lily….Botan Furushima

Violet…..Ayame Furushima

These mentioned people are going to be the main characters for now, but expect this list to grow longer as the story progresses. ^.^

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

La Rousse City.

A city renowned for its' huge advancement in technology. High-tech buildings equipped with the latest gadgets, excellent services provided by automated Box Bots—yes, even moving walkways as their modern-day means of transportation, all powered by the electricity generated by windmills which dotted the whole place.

A city simply high-class indeed, offering nothing but lavishness to its fullest.

But for a certain sixteen-year-old girl…well…let's just say that that wasn't exactly what she could think of at the moment as she shoved her way through the busy crowd with a heavy luggage in tow and another slung on her shoulder.

In one glance, she seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary—just a typical Junior High student with long red hair and eyes in captivating shade of emerald.

But just as they say…

Looks, can be deceiving.

.

.

.

Furushima.

A clan well-known for being one of the most prominent and high up families living in utmost luxury—members loaded with huge amounts of wealth, armed with expensive clothing and accessories, safety ensured with huge mansions surrounded by numbers of bodyguards, servants and workers.

And she, was one of them.

She was Kasumi Furushima, a girl known for her tomboyish, feisty attitude—sometimes annoying, and sometimes…well…_much_ more annoying. A short-tempered, cranky red-head who can actually be really nice if she wanted to. That pretty much sums her up.

She then mentally cursed.

She should be lying in her soft warm bed right now, sleeping soundly and waking up only until late morning, or perhaps taking a dip in their family's pool, revitalizing herself off in its' refreshingly cool waters.

But no—instead, here she was at La Rousse station regrettably packed with people at the moment, irritated well-beyond her limit as she squirmed herself between these noisy chattering individuals without even a returning glance of apology to those she had accidentally bumped along the way.

She hated this chaotic mess.

She hated this damned city.

.

.

.

She hated La Rousse.

"**Name please**," came a robotic voice which brought the red-head out of her upset stupor. She quickly looked up to see one of those floating box things (she didn't know what they were called…and hell, she didn't care to know), holding up a camera focused straight at her.

"Oh, yeah right," she muttered sullenly. "The card thing…"

"**Name please**," it repeated.

"Kasumi Furushi…uh, I mean…Kasumi Hanazono…sorry…"

She then face-palmed in utter embarrassment.

Ever since this trip has been planned, her sisters would always bug her daily about using the fake name "Hanazono" instead of the real one, for they said "Furushima" attracted too much attention and publicity. With her sisters' annoying high-pitched shrilly voices—how could she have forgotten about that bit?

"**Kasumi Hanazono**," it repeated slowly, probably so as to take note of the information. "**Age**,"

"Sixteen."

"**Sixteen years old.**"

Kasumi then folded her arms and started tapping her foot with impatience, making it sound with all the annoyance she could muster. Face perfectly blank, she glared at the box-thing with all her might.

"Are we done yet?"

"**Almost. Gender,**"

"A Female…_duh_…." Kasumi stated bluntly with a raised brow. Seriously? What kind of question was that?

"**And done. Smile!**"

**-FLASH-**

The box-robot soon left after handing the card, leaving very frustrated Kasumi muttering complaints about how she looked like in the picture. She didn't even have time to smile! That thing took a picture of her without warning! Oh, she's sooo gonna file that bot a case for _Invasion of Privacy_. Ha! That'll teach it not to mess with a Furushima!

Kasumi then heard faint ringing from inside her bag. Someone was calling her. She quickly placed down her bags and after minutes of hassling, rummaging through them finally found her cell phone buried under her once neatly folded clothes now totally messed up. How it got down there—she seriously had no idea.

It was still ringing, much to her relief, and quickly pressed "Answer".

"Hello? Kasumi here," she said.

"It's me," came her boyfriend's voice. Yes—boyfriend, no other than a popular, wealthy and handsome seventeen-year-old, _the_ Shigeru Okido, and has been the envy of other girls ever since they started dating.

Shigeru was just like any typical boyfriend, calling his girl who had just arrived in a city miles away from Pallet to check if she had run into trouble…

Or boys…

"Oh, you,"

"Yeah, it's me. So, how did the trip go?"

"I can take care of myself…no worries…"

"Oh…right. Well then, tell Shu I said hi, um…bye I guess."

"Yeah, bye."

Kasumi then hung up as she stuffed her phone back into her bag and slung it over her shoulder once more. Judging by their phone conversation, one could easily see some sort of awkwardness in Kasumi and Shigeru's relationship—which was true actually. Kasumi didn't like Shigeru; she didn't hate him either.

It was her sisters who had forced her into dating him.

Kasumi has lived her life sacrificing her own happiness to please her family. Yes, she had everything—wealth, power, even the looks, but it never made her truly happy. For years, she had leaned dependent on her sisters, being the one who had decided her whole life for her. Though it made things a lot easy for her—it was actually that bit which she hated about being a Furushima.

She didn't want anyone controlling her, dictating her every move—no, she wanted to be free. She wanted to cook her own food, or perhaps clean her room. She wanted to tire herself out for once by helping out in the chores. She wanted to run around the soft and damp green grasses barefooted in a sunny day, smelling the scent of freedom without having some elder scold you for such an unlady-like behavior.

She wanted to be independent…

But sadly, she never got to do so.

Her three celebrity sisters—Sakura, Ayame and Botan—already had perfect plans for Kasumi's future. She would study at the prestigious La Rousse High, graduate with high degrees and take over their family's businesses. They had really thought it through, from the littlest details to the big picture.

Even her marriage has been planned out at an early age of fourteen. Early marriages were customary in their family; almost a tradition which they must strictly follow. Having been acquainted with the Okido family from the start, Shigeru was instantly chosen.

_"He's perfect for Kasumi…"_ her mother had said the very moment they met him.

_"I agree. The perfect match for a Furushima indeed,"_ his father added approvingly.

And with that had settled everything in an instant. Shigeru would be her husband, and both of them could really do nothing about it but to agree with the elders against their will. Whether Shigeru really loved her or not—Kasumi didn't know. But she was sure about one thing alright: that it'd never work between them. Period. No arranged relationships ever did.

She composed herself once more and took a deep breath before making her way out of the station. After finding an empty bench, she quickly settled her bags and eased herself on the seat…

And then waited, looking at her watch every now and then. She could feel La Rousse citizens staring straight at her, probably because she was someone they have never seen around the city before, or maybe, simply because of her two ridiculously large (and heavy) bags which nearly occupied the whole bench—or both.

But then again, being Kasumi Furushima/Hanazono, she just simply…ignored it.

Finally, after about five minutes of waiting, she saw a familiar-looking van park across the street. Despite the fact that high-class cars surrounded it, the van still seemed to stand out amongst them, shining with pure elegance in its' sleek black color—a perfect representation for another yet Furushima member.

Kasumi quickly picked up her things and ran to it, excitedly knocking on the driver's seat window, flashing a huge grin. The windows were then brought down, revealing a boy seemingly the same age as her, with green hair and same emerald eyes like hers. Almost all of the Furushimas have emerald eyes—sort of like their trademark already.

"Hey there Kasumi," he greeted.

He was sixteen-year-old Shu Furushima, Kasumi's closest cousin, and her _bestest bestest_ _bestest_—well, you get the idea—best friend. During the times when she would always mourn about not getting to do what she wants because her sisters won't allow her, Shu was the one who would always comfort her…

Because he felt the same way she did.

Yes, Shu, like Kasumi, hated his heritage—he hated being a Furushima, but unlike her, he was more vocal about it. The rebel type, so as to say. He made his own decisions without listening to their elders' demands, but being the practical and clever guy he was, his decisions would always turn out for the better and had never caused the family any trouble, so the elders would just let him be most of the time.

Sometimes, Kasumi couldn't help but envy him. He was free to do what he wants, unlike her who felt as if she was trapped behind metal bars, like a murderer nervously awaiting the verdict of the judge, or in her case, the verdict of her sisters.

"I missed you so much Shu! It's been five years! Five years! Can you imagine that?" she piped.

"I missed you too 'Sumi. Come on, hop in."

Kasumi happily nodded as she took the place behind Shu, carefully seating her bags right next to her. She then noticed a beautiful brunette with sapphire blue eyes sitting beside Shu, and instantly recognized her as his girlfriend, Haruka Misaki.

"You must be Misaki-san…nice to meet you!"

Haruka sweetly smiled. "Nice to meet you too Kasumi; I've heard some much about you!"

Truth to be told, Kasumi didn't really knew much about Haruka, except that she seems shy on the outside, but fierce on the inside, so as Shu said. But despite barely knowing her, Kasumi instantly felt at ease, for she seemed really nice and of the friendly-type.

Unlike Kasumi and Shigeru's case, Shu was the one who picked Haruka, not the elders. As said before, he had the freedom, for the elders knew to themselves that they really wouldn't be able to keep him down, and because they were acquainted with the Misaki family as well and knew them to be prominent in the business world, Haruka was instantly accepted.

Haruka's family owned a lot of business, mostly located in La Rousse despite her hometown being Petalburg City, and being the eldest child, was the one chosen to take over some day. Another perfect match for yet another Furushima.

"I hope we can be really good friends Kasumi."

"Yeah, me too," Kasumi agreed, before asking, "So Shu, what's the name you're using?"

"Hiromi…you?"

"Hanazono…"

"That's cool," Shu complimented as he started the car.

Kasumi then sighed as she leaned back onto her seat.

La Rousse City—a city thousand miles away from Cerulean City, away from her family and her sisters. It was her first time to be sent far away from them, and she couldn't help but feel a bit homesick.

She would miss them so much—but she'd never admit it to them of course.

_"Look at the bright side Kasumi…"_ she thought optimistically. _"You're in La Rousse now…your sisters won't be able to control you anymore. No okaa-san, no otou-san, no Sakura, no Ayame, no Botan…no Shigeru either. You're free…well, at least, for the next two years that is…"_

Two years.

Two years before she would finish her studies…

Two years before she would come back home…

Two years before she would then marry Shigeru…

.

.

.

Two years of freedom—two years in La Rousse.

Kasumi then felt the van move and looked out the window blankly as Shu drove away.

But maybe…just maybe…if they had stayed there for another few minutes, they would've probably noticed a certain teen boy with spiky raven hair and amber eyes as he too shoved his way out of the station. No one could miss him—a seemingly average boy wearing only a loose plain black shirt, faded baggy pants and quite muddied sneakers lost in a crowd of fashionably-dressed people—people clothed with expensive garments, flashy necklaces, dangling earrings, well-polished shoes, shiny high-heels; name it.

All eyes were on him, and he could feel the stares of the rich people boring into him intriguingly, silently mocking the poor lad for such a simple attire. They would shake their heads with pity, and if he listened closely enough, he would've faintly heard the soft clicking of their tongues.

But he didn't heed any attention to them—he chose not to.

He fixed the strap of his worn out bagpack hung droopily on his shoulder as he skipped down the stairs, and upon having been bumped by someone without even a muttered apology, then frowned scornfully.

Damn this crowd…

Damn this city…

And as if the bad streaks he had experienced still weren't enough, a sleek black van then came zooming past across him, nearly throwing him back.

Damn that black van…

_Show off_, he grimly muttered. He could've gotten injured for heaven's sake—all because some rich kid wanted to brag about his expensive van and superior driving skills. But then again, it's the rich society we're talking about. People with authority, the higher-ups in society; people with power, feared by those below them; people…whom he hated.

He hated the rich society—those people acting all so snooty, high and mighty, snobbish, self-centered and proud stuck-up know-it-all people who thinks they have everything just because they have money, living their lives in the comforts of their humongous wealth and making fun of those less fortunate ones.

And he was one of these "less fortunate ones"…

He was sixteen-year-old Satoshi Taijiri—an orphan.

The amber-eyed boy grew up in an orphanage, after losing his parents in an accident—or so he was told. After getting a scholarship to study in La Rousse High, he bid the orphanage's caretakers goodbye with a slight pang in his heart and left instantly, not wasting a single moment to grab the huge opportunity. But of course, despite having been given a discount, he knew that he must also take some part-time jobs to earn some money and pay the rest of the price.

And that's exactly what he was taking care of at the moment.

(A/N: Danna = Boss)

"Hello…danna…" he said over the phone. "Just part-time; weekends…"

He then quickly took a notepad and a ballpen and started taking notes.

_Friday: after school_

_Satuday: 8:00am-2:00pm_

_Sunday: 9:00am-3:00pm_

"Hai…I understand…right. Arigato gozaimasu danna…" he said before hanging up.

He then flipped the pad and looked at the address and phone number scribbled on it, quickly dialing the number as he did so.

After a few rings, someone picked it up.

"Takeshi, it's me Satoshi…"

"Great! I'll be waiting for you. I already fixed your room. I know you're tired from your travel and you can go to bed right away of you want to. Food's also prepared. I might be away when you arrive since I've got to drop by to a friend's house, but you have the keys right?"

"Yeah, I have them."

"Good. See ya later."

"See you…Thanks for letting me stay at your place again Takeshi. Bye…"

"No problem…bye."

Satoshi yawned as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. He was tired alright—very tired for that matter, and to think that his shift starts tomorrow, he'd be much more tired then after he starts working part-time. Being a diligent person, he had thought his future through. He would study at the prestigious La Rousse High, doing part-time jobs to support him financially, graduate with high degrees and then start a business.

He smiled contently. Life wasn't all that easy for him, considering he never had much money, but knowing that he had the support of his friends and the love of his caretakers from the orphanage way back in Pallet, it was more than enough.

But despite the satisfaction he felt, there was this one thing which he kept silently wishing to himself…

That he'd get to meet his long lost parents.

What if they really didn't die from the accident? What if they were still alive somewhere, mourning for the loss of their son? What if they were looking for their lost family member as well?

And…

.

.

.

What could have been his life if he was with them?

He then hailed a taxi and went inside, kindly repeating Takeshi's address to the driver as the man started the engine. The car drove away, and Satoshi then felt some sort of heaviness in his chest as he stared outside the window.

He'd be living in La Rousse for two years…oh, how he'd miss his friends and self-proclaimed parents back home—he'd miss them so much, despite their promises to always keep in touch with every passing minute (not literally).

Two years.

Two years before he would finish his studies…

Two years before he would come back home…

Two years before he would see his family again…

.

.

.

Two years of hardships—two years in La Rousse.

* * *

"How are things going with Shigeru?" Shu suddenly asked the red-head seriously. Kasumi, now sitting beside him (Shu had already dropped off Haruka to her stop minutes ago), could see his fingers flex slightly on the steering wheel, but don't get him wrong. It wasn't because he didn't like Shigeru. They were actually best buds, truth to be told.

It was because he didn't like Shigeru…for Kasumi. He knew Kasumi silently resented the agreement, and being the overly protective cousin he was couldn't help but get worried for her.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't ask, and…oh yeah, he told me a while ago to tell you that he said 'hi'…"

Shu raised a brow. "Uh…run that by me again?"

"He said hi…"

"Oh…right…"

From the window, Kasumi then saw the van enter the familiar looking gates of Shu's mansion and slowly ran down the curved driveway around the front fountain to the main entrance. The two then quickly hopped off, with Kasumi's bags quickly unloaded by a maid and brought inside.

Shu stretched his arms. "We're here. You've been here before right? So, any wishes, demands?" he asked as he went inside with Kasumi following closely behind him.

"Nothing..." she paused. "Though there is one thing."

Shu looked at her eagerly.

She widely grinned at him. "I'll be driving next time…"

"I don't know about that…I have to tell you, there's a big difference between driving a bump car in amusement parks and driving an actual car in real life…"

"Hey! I know how to drive, just so you know…"

"Just kidding. Speaking of driving, I think I almost ran over some guy a while ago…I'm not sure though…"

Kasumi chuckled as she stuck her tongue out. "Sucks for you."

* * *

"Oi oi Satoshi…" Takeshi said as he waved his hand in front of the sixteen-year-old's eyes. "You all right?"

"Yeah…I'm fine," Satoshi murmured monotonously.

"Had a bad day?" Takeshi asked casually as he sat in his small apartment's living room couch, Satoshi following the man's movements with bored amber eyes.

"Well, everyone was staring at me…"

"Uh-huh…"

"And I was bumped by someone…"

"Yeah…"

"And nearly ran over by some van…"

Takeshi chuckled. "Wow…that is bad."

Satoshi could only glare at the man. Why the hell was he laughing…at him? Last time he checked, there was nothing really funny about nearly being killed by some mad driver. He then stood up and unpacked his things, yawning with weariness as he did so.

"You're gonna be studying in La Rousse High, right?" Takeshi asked him.

"Yeah…"

"You know about the Furushimas?"

Satoshi paused. "They're one of those rich families right? Yeah…and…what about them?"

"Well, I heard two of them are going to be studying in that same school, same year as you are. It's just some…rumor I heard from my friend a while ago…"

"Couldn't care less…"

"Oh come on Satoshi…now tell me, what's up…_really_?"

"They're rich—and they're probably gonna be how any typical rich kid would be—proud, too much self-confidence in themselves, you get the idea…" he said lazily, and then shrugged. "Just hope I won't be in the same class as them…"

"Whatever you say…"

"Well then…I'm gonna be going to bed now. I'm kinda tired. G'night Takeshi."

Takeshi nodded. "Good night."

* * *

Two different people from two different worlds—now connected by one city.

.

.

.

And so, their lives here in La Rousse…

…begins.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter Two (Unedited version)! So hey guys, can I ask you a question? Is it better if I use their English names instead along with plain English text? Or should I retain this version with their Japanese and some Japanese phrases instead? Please answer :(( I will be putting up a poll in my profile as well for this.

**Thank you reviewers! ColeAnne, AlotAAML, waterangelphoenix, TearsAndHeartbreak, AvidOtakuReader, bookworm-zelle, and xX916-chanXx. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

School.

That lone word played repeatedly upon the red-head's mind as she sat still on her assigned seat in Calculus class, looking around the room with a perfectly bland face and bored eyes.

Captivating emerald eyes.

Junior High was just a matter of minutes away. Pretty soon, the most dreaded ring of the school bell would resound throughout the whole campus, students hassling to get to their respective classes in time. She wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of yet another school year—even at the prospect of school itself. Like any other typical teen, she never really had fun in attending tedious classes which seemed to drag the hours on.

But of course, she had her other reasons. Like for instance, the flirty looks guys sent her way trying to get her attention, and the seething glares of their wannabe "girlfriends" which could have probably incinerated her right on the spot—if looks could kill that is. There were many others, like the time-consuming projects lessening her strictly limited leisure time, towering stacks of homeworks given by snooty professors, a prom usually held at the end of the school year (oh, how she hated that part…), and the worst reason of all?

_"Hey Yuki-chan, have you seen Sakura-sama's latest movie yet?"_

_"Ehh…I suuure did! She's so pretty; she's such a great actress!"_

The gleeful chattering of her classmates (mostly fangirls) about the three most popular celebrities ever known in the entertainment world—The Sensational Sisters; Ayame, Botan and Sakura Furushima. (Lily, Violet and Daisy)

Her sisters. Not that they ever knew about it of course…

Kasumi rolled her eyes as she leaned over, resting her pointed chin on folded arms above the smooth wooden desk. She tried her best to ignore the chattering girls with sheer will power, which didn't seem to have worked—at all.

_"I know! Sakura-sama's so great, even her sisters are!"_

_"Yeah, I sure wish I'd get to meet them…in…person…"_

The red-head glanced away from the two, stubbornly wishing they'd just stop with such nonsense…jibberish…pure STUPIDITY. Seriously, what the hell was amazing about that dreary drama movie? _"So be it, Forever…"_, ugh! Even the fucking title sucked! A total chick flick, with a total empty-headed blondie for its main character no less.

Sakura Furushima. (Daisy)

Hmm, maybe that was why she hated it so much…

_"Oh, meeting them…that'd be a dream come true…"_

_"It sure is…"_

Kasumi grunted, hoping (or was begging the right word?) to hear no more about all that crap. They could be talking about the Loch Ness Monster, or maybe perhaps the Hunchback of Notre Dame—hell, those topics were way better than her sisters' soap operas, but here they are going all googly-eyes on them! Anything would be better than talking about one of her sisters' sucky movies…

Anything.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU GREEN-HAIRED, GRASS HEADED JERK?"

Or not.

She then instantly turned her head to a fuming Haruka (May) as she heatedly pointed an accusing finger to a triumphantly smirking Shu (Drew) , face reddened with anger…and embarrassment.

"Listen carefully Shu Furushima Hiromi…NEVER AM I GONNA LET YOU WIN AGAIN FOR ONE, FREAKING, TIME. You better watch out~," she whispered threateningly, her frown deepening with every word.

Shu grinned teasingly. "Yeah right. Love to see you try…but hate to see you humiliated."

"Ha! You are on then!"

"Do your best Misaki!"

Kasumi smiled slightly at the sight of the cute couple, yet puzzled all the same. If she hadn't known better, she'd think the two were arch enemies instead of sweet lovers—which was true actually, in some sort of way…

_"Haruka and I actually started out as rivals…"_ Shu's voice rang in her mind, recalling what he had said to her two weeks ago. _"We still are up until now, really…"_

Kasumi chuckled.

Figures…

"Hmpf!" Haruka grunted stubbornly as she dropped her things at the empty seat beside Kasumi, completely oblivious to the amount of attention she was earning. "That jerk, know-it-all—oh, hey there Kasumi-chan."

"Morning, Haruka…"

"So, how is your stay here in La Rousse so far? Good? Bad?"

Kasumi then instantly wished the pretty brunette hadn't asked her that.

How was her stay in La Rousse so far?

Well…

Bad.

She had been in La Rousse for a matter of two weeks now, and let's just say pretty much had happened since then—like burning her favorite t-shirt after her first attempt in ironing, brewing up an awfully tasting soup and accidentally spilling the hot liquid on Shu's mother shortly after, unwittingly over-watering the residence's well-cared rose plants, nearly drowning them…

And many more to mention.

But not all of the unlucky streaks she had experienced were to be blamed upon her. There were still some few things that weren't exactly her fault alone…

Something like…

Her now burnt bike maybe?

Yep, that's pretty much it.

Well, let's just say that a week ago, some seemingly dim-witted guy suddenly ran off with her bike without even asking for permission, and then returned it after…completely barbecued.

Yes, _barbecued._

In other words…._burned_.

Stupid spiky-haired idiot.

Stupid last-minute errand he had to do.

"Don't ask her Haruka…" Shu spoke out for her, taking his seat between the two girls. "Her precious bike got destroyed."

"Oh, that's too bad then...who destroyed it?"

"No idea," Kasumi replied bluntly. "I didn't have time to take a good look at him, but whoever he is, he needs to replace my bike…ASAP. I don't care whether he's the Prince of England or whatever, but he needs to pay me back. It's his fault anyway…"

Shu shrugged. Yep, that's Kasumi Furushima alright.

"Oh cheer up Kasumi," Haruka said soothingly.

"She won't be able to…that bike's got a…" Shu paused, grinning teasingly. "…_sentimental_…value to her, right Kasumi?"

"Not funny Shu."

"The professor!" came a bare whisper from some random dude, instantly silencing everyone in the room as the double doors swung open and a man—who could have only been their Calculus professor—enter with a jolly, friendly grin on his face.

At least he seemed nice…

"Good Morning class. I'm Orihara-sensei, your Calculus professor. Now, let's get to know each other, shall we? Attendance."

Kasumi sighed.

This is going to be a long day…

.

* * *

.

This is going to be a long day…

That thought entered Satoshi's mind as he leaned back onto his seat, legs stretched out comfortably before him. He impatiently tapped his pen onto his desk, the dull voice of their strict-looking Physics professor cutting right through his hazy mind.

"And the last in the list…Taijiri."

The sixteen-year-old instantly stood up upon the mention of his name, his hand instinctively swooping up to his spiky, messy raven hair in a shy manner.

"Um…hi everyone. I'm Satoshi Taijiri…sixteen years old..."

Half of the girls in the room sighed as he smiled (forcibly), followed by cutesy giggles and whispers. Apparently, the amber-eyed boy seemed to have gained quite a number of fangirls already; his first day, his first class—something which he could only roll his eyes on (he found it annoying really)…and shudder at the thought of envious boys ready to beat him up any minute from now.

"Thank you, Taijiri, you may sit down."

Satoshi nodded before taking a seat once more, now assuming a slumped position.

"Okay class, since there's not much to do; it's your first class anyway…how about we get to know each other more? Like good buddies, shall we say?" Akasaki suggested in an attempt to warm up to the inferior-stricken class…

Which didn't seem to work at all, at least, for the wordly-wise Satoshi that is.

He snorted.

Good buddies? With their strict-looking Physics teacher? Nope. Fat chance.

"That's great idea sensei! We could talk about fun things the whole class!" a girl piped up.

Idiot.

"Sweet! Let's see…how about we all talk about…"

"Sakura Furushima's…movie!"

Two more idiots.

"Oh yeah! That's a great one!"

And...there goes the fourth…

Satoshi then buried his head under his arms, as the class burst into cheers of agreement, releasing a soft moan of irritation and complete nuisance at how these people could stand watching that freaking drama movie…even bearing the inanity to discuss it then after.

Yes, he had watched it…and no, it wasn't his idea.

Takeshi had dragged him into it.

He had a huge crush on that Sakura Furushima; need I say more?

"I know that movie," Akasaki-sensei joined in, leaving a very stupefied Satoshi.

What the hell…

Ugh…not the sensei too…

"Really? You do sensei?"

"Of course I do. I'm actually a huge fan of them."

The amber-eyed boy then rolled his eyes at them. Not that they knew he did of course, or it'll be straight to the principal's office at his very first day. He could even be sent to detention for heaven's sake!

"That's so cool."

'"Wow sensei…"

Yep. A huge _"Wow"_ indeed.

Who could've actually thought that beneath Akasaki's strict and firm-looking exterior lies a real soap opera fanatic?

Stupid sensei.

Stupid movie.

Stupid La R—okay, let's cut it right there.

Though he hated to admit it to himself, but it seemed that La Rousse City, (he coughed) wasn't that bad at all really.

His first two weeks of living in the city had gone pretty smooth, he had to say—his part-time job was going well, and the small apartment-life that he shared with Takeshi was actually doing great, despite it being plain simple compared to the surrounding mansions.

Life in La Rousse was actually…good. Yes, Good.

Well, that is, except for the unfortunate part when he accidentally burned someone else's bike…much more when he learned it belonged to some cranky red-head. Truth to be told, he barely knew the girl. But he remembered her eyes…orbs that were a rare shade of emerald.

Captivating emerald eyes...

...and her loud voice too.

But that was about it. He knew nothing more about the bike's owner. She's probably fuming mad right now—whoever she was.

_"Hope I won't run into her again…" _he thought.

"The part when they went on vacation right?"

"Ooooh! I love that! That scene…" Akasaki then sighed romantically.

"Yeah…I know…and…after…that…."

A gasp.

"The kissing scene!"

Satoshi's eyes quickly widened with utter disagreement.

Hell, NO!

Not the kissing scene!

Yuck. Yuck. Yuck. Yuck. YUCK!

"Yeah...it's so…so romantic."

"And the guy's so cute too."

Satoshi groaned once more.

Too late.

"And the beautiful sunset…"

"The crimson beach view…"

.

_Please no_, Satoshi thought desperately.

.

"The scenery…it's just so mesmerizing…"

"They looked at each other in the eyes…"

.

_Don't they dare, continue it from there!_

.

"And then…"

.

_"No no no…"_

.

"Their lips…"

.

_"Please no…"_

.

"Kis—"

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT IT?"

All heads turned to see a scowling purple-haired guy seated near the front, his black narrow eyes emitting a dark and frightening atmosphere around him.

Satoshi sighed with relief.

"Akasaki-sensei, please don't take this as an offense or anything, but I don't think discussing about…" he paused, disgusted by the mere word. "…_kissing_ scenes…is of any relation to your subject, Physics…ma'am…"

Everyone blinked.

Akasaki coughed.

"Uh…h-hai…you're absolutely right. Back to topic then class. Please return to your respective seats."

"Aww…" everyone—almost everyone, chorused dejectedly, then followed by the slow turning of chairs and the miserable dragging of feet by the students.

Akasaki, quite embarrassed, took a few moment's time to regain her composure before speaking, "Where were we? Oh yes…I would like to group you all up for a project I would like to be passed in a few months' time. This, would be by pairs by the way…"

It was only then when Satoshi decided to give his full attention to their teacher as she recited their names in a jumbled order, randomly picking out who'd be paired with whom. He strained his ears a bit, then regretting his choice to sit at the far end of the room by the window (he couldn't hear the sensei that much from his place), his eyes widening upon hearing "Taijiri", then followed by "Hasegawa".

To his surprise, the guy from before went up to him. Then that means…

No. Way.

"You're Taijiri, right?" he asked monotonously.

Satoshi could feel a slight chill, shivering at the guy's dark narrow eyes boring right trough him.

"Yeah…"

"I'm Shinji…Shinji Hasegawa..." he continued, making Satoshi feel his terrifying wrath even more. He had purple hair though, Satoshi noted. Purple!

Kind of funny really.

Such a weird color.

"Right. I'm Satoshi Taijiri. Nice to meet you Hasegawa-san…"

"I see…so…you were one of those idiots who talked about—"

"NO!" Satoshi instinctively responded.

Him? Talk about…

That? Uh-uh. No…

"Defensive much?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

Hasegawa then smirked before walking back to his seat.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SMIRKING?"

No reply.

"ANSWE—"

"Taijiri-kun, don't mind that Shinji….."

Satoshi turned, only to see a blue haired girl, her loose hair flowing down to her mid-back.

"He's just like that…all the time," she continued, her deep blue eyes with a look as if that was completely normal for her. "I'm Hikari Sanami by the way…"

Satoshi only nodded in response.

Truth to be told, he didn't know much about this Hikari Sanami, but if he were to describe her in a word…well, it would be…

Pink.

Literally.

Pink hand bag…pink notebooks…pink feathery ballpens…pink hair clips…pink….—everything!

She then shrugged. "Anyway, just don't let him get to you that much…"

"Uh…okay…thanks…"

"So to continue….." Akasaki toned once more, now every bit as serious as she really was. "Let's tackle about, what Physics really mean…any ideas?

Satoshi yawned.

Time to get serious then.

And so, the minutes…which seemed like hours for the sixteen-year-old boy…dragged on.

The heavenly-like sound of the school bell then rang thirty minutes later (awaking a nearly-asleep Satoshi), resounding throughout the whole campus. He quickly gathered his things and slipped out of the room quietly. His amber eyes scanned his schedule, and then stared at the seven-letter-word written neatly right below "Physics".

_English._

His next class.

Looking around, he saw students hassling to get to their respective classes in time. Seeing their faces casted with worry and anxiety, only then had the unpleasing reality sunk in him, all summed up in a single word.

School.

* * *

"Just a bottle of water please…" Kasumi kindly said.

"You're on a diet?" Haruka asked, suddenly appearing behind her with a tray of cafeteria food—steaming hot soup (which brought bad memories to the red-head, one reason why she didn't want to buy some), a small bowl of vegetable salad creamed with mayonnaise, a carton of milk and an apple.

Kasumi shook her head as she took the cool bottle from the woman's hands.

"Not really. I'm just not in the mood…"

The two then made their way to the table they had Shu guard for them. He seemed to be in a hurry though. His lunchtime wasn't scheduled the same time as theirs (much to his dismay), and he needed to be in his Literature class in five minutes.

Upon getting there, Shu tossed Haruka his apple. "Thought you might want it…" he said simply, as to which his girlfriend smiled.

"Thanks…"

"You need to get going then Shu…I hear the Literature professor's pretty strict," Kasumi warned.

"Yeah…I heard those rumors too…"

"Oh, before you leave…" Haruka interrupted. "Hikari-chan's birthday's next week right? Well, the gang planned out a party. Leaf found the perfect place to hold the party, we're going to check it later after school, since there's not much lessons yet…"

Shu nodded. "Hai. See you later," he waved, before rushing across the cafeteria, most girls staring at him with hopeful and love-struck eyes as he pushed open the doors and left.

"Fan girls…" Haruka muttered. "Well, sucks for them, he's got a girlfriend already."

Kasumi smiled as she twisted the bottle cap and drank in the cool refrigerated water. Haruka's jealous…wow, she's actually cute when she's jealous! Well, at least she seemed to care for her boyfriend, despite them bickering like cats and dogs every single day.

"Leaf?" Kasumi then asked. She had heard Shu and Haruka mention this "Hikari" loads of time's already, but as for "Leaf", this was the first, like it was some foreign word from some language unfamiliar to her.

"Yep. Leaf Green. She's one of our friends, and she's studying here too. I think Biology's her next class."

"Really? me too!"

Haruka then fished out a small notepad from her bag, then smiling upon reading her schedule on a page.

"What is it Haruka?"

"Cool! I didn't know Biology's my next class too!"

Kasumi laughed. "That's…great then! Poor Shu…"

Haruka nodded. "Yep…Poor him, stuck alone in Literature class…while his friends are all together in Biology having fun."

"Biology's not fun Haruka."

"Oh…I forgot about that…"

"Guuuuuuuuuys!" –Hikari.

The perked up blue-haired girl then quickly sat down across the two girls, her thin pink lips spread into a huge wide grin.

"Hey there Hikari-chan! How's it going?" Haruka asked.

"Great! Anyway…I actually want to join the cheerleading try-outs later at dismissal, and I think you may want to join too."

Haruka shook her head. "I'm really sorry…but I'll pass…"

Hikari's face fell. "Oh…"

"Don't give me that look Hikari…it makes me feel guilty. Just make sure to grab the cheerleading captain title like how you always do. Do it for me, okay?"

"Hai!"

"Oh yeah…Hikari, this is Kasumi Hanazono. She's a friend of ours, all the way from Cerulean City."

Hikari smiled. "Hey there Kasumi!" she then inched closer to her, releasing a soft "hmm" as she narrowed her eyes as if studying her, which made the red-head really uncomfortable and suddenly self-conscious. Was her hair a mess? Was there a spot of dirt on her face? Did she wear her uniform improperly? The questions bothered her mind.

"Your eyes…" Hikari said thoughtfully, eyes narrowing even more. "You have the same eyes as Hiromi. Makes me feel like you two are related or something."

You have no idea, Kasumi thought, taking another gulp of water.

Watching Hikari then carry on the "cheerleading" conversation with Haruka, Kasumi couldn't help but feel a slight shudder. Hikari Sanami somehow reminded her of her sisters, since they seem similar in some ways. In most ways actually. It was just that blue-haired's approach was in a friendly way, unlike her sisters' snobbish auras.

"What class are you gonna be heading too?" Hikari asked.

"Biology."

"That's my next class too, and so is Shinji's."

"Shinji?" Kasumi asked, unfamiliar of that name too. Wow, it looks like Shu and Haruka had WAY more friends that what she had imagined, and the red-head wasn't really to be blamed upon if she would then suddenly feel a slight feeling of nostalgia. She seemed like a stranger, a new face lost among a crowd of good friends who seemed to have known each other ever since, like, forever.

"Shinji Hasegawa. He's one of Shu's friends."

"Oh…"

Haruka then looked at her watch. "Oh great, we only have ten minutes left…"

"Better finish your food then—oh, Kasumi, where are you going?" Hikari asked, seeing the red-head suddenly stand and pick up her bag.

"My locker. I left some of my things there and I'm just gonna go get them."

"Alright. See you in class then."

Kasumi waved and walked away. From quite a distance, she heard Hikari then squeal with excitement, probably over something Haruka had said to her seconds' ago. Looking back, she saw them laughing, giggling and chatting happily together—just like really best buds. A sad smile then formed on her lips as she resumed on her way.

The corridors were unsurprisingly empty, since students were either in their classes or perhaps dining in the cafeteria. Had this been a normal day, this would've been a positive thought on her, but right now, the stillness of the place just seemed to have worsened the loneliness she felt inside.

Yes, loneliness.

Being the introvert person she was, she had always kept to herself and never had that much friends. She hadn't really put much thought to it during the past years, considering her sisters were always right beside her those times. They're the ones who did the talking for her, and Kasumi didn't do much but…well…to keep her mouth shut.

But now, her sisters' weren't there. They were miles away, and that fact alone brought anxiety to the red-head.

Had she been this attached to her sisters?

Had she been too dependent on them, to the point that she couldn't do anything…anything at all, without them?

Mind preoccupied and head hung down low, she was then startled out of her momentary reverie upon feeling something..._someone_, to be more precise, run into her. He seemed to be in a hurry, and guess what? This wasn't the first time it had happened.

A gasp. "Oh my god...I...I'm so sorry..."

Quickly, she made to reach for the guy's books on the floor…

* * *

"Shit…" Satoshi muttered to himself.

He looked down below him, his books scattered and water from his now half-filled cup slowly pooling around his feet. His fingers then brushed the cloth of his shirt, his frown deepening upon realizing he had spilled the cold water onto his uniform…and some of his books.

He grumbled.

He hear the girl gasp. "Oh my god...I…I'm so sorry…"

Rolling his eyes sullenly, he dully reached out for his books…

* * *

Their hands touched.

And so, their eyes met.

But instead of saying a soft sorry, or maybe perhaps a nice apology, the very first words which left their mouths was an emotion-brimmed, heartfelt…

.

.

.

"YOU? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"


End file.
